Everything I Knew
by Rath101
Summary: Everything I knew just went out the window. Know I can't depend on you - forever and I never thought I'd see my life walk away from me. I thought we'd always be - together


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series of the song**

**Everything I Knew - Busted**

_Everything I knew just went out the window_

_Know I can't depend on you - foreve__r_

_And I never thought I'd see_

_My life walk away from me_

_I thought we'd always be - together_

I turned my head away from Tidus as he held Jecht in his arms - dying. I felt that they would appreciate being able to spend their last moments together and be able to express things they hadn't previously. It gave me strength. I glanced to the side and I watched Auron look forward at Jecht and Tidus, his face almost peaceful and accepting of his face.

I walked towards him without drawing attention from the others and stopped directly in front of him. He looked down at me with a curious expression - obviously confused as to why I'm here.

I swallowed and whispered. "I'm going to miss you."

His face showed shock. It was only there for a split second but I saw it. He gave a small smirk and nodded, not being one for words.

"I guess I'll have to protect myself now. I wont have Auron looking out for me all the time anymore, huh?" he nodded. "No one can depend on someone forever!"

I smiled and decided this seriousness wasn't my thing.

"You'll miss me!" I stated cheekily.

"I'll enjoy the solitude and silence."

I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. "Hey! You big meanie!"

He chuckled. "Maybe a little. After I'm bored of the silence."

"You will! I can guarantee it!"

"Well, we'll meet again and you'll have to show me what I've been missing."I crinkled my eyebrows, confused at his words.

"The Farplane, Rikku. We'll meet there when your time is up."

I nodded happily, feeling at peace now that I had confirmation that we'd meet again. I looked at him and I couldn't help the pang of longing that ached my chest. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay but knowing that it wont be forever - I could live with that. I swallowed my nervousness and hugged him from behind. Smiling when he didn't push me away, but rubbed my arms soothingly. I pulled away and smiled at him, which he return.

I then saw Auron approach Yuna, prepared to get ready for his long awaited sending. I gently pulled him back by the wrist and he gave me a questioning glance.

"I'll see you soon."

His eyebrows narrowed. "No, Rikku. Not for a long time. Be sure to see to that."

I nodded sadly, upset that he didn't want me near him for a long time.

"Live, Rikku." My head shot up at his voice. "Live for yourself… But live a little bit more then the average person. Knowing you, you'll make the absolute most of it."

With that said, he turned to Yuna who looked reluctant to sent him - the man who had saved both hers and her friends lives on more then one occasion. He asked her to continue - that he was finished and that his story had ended... That the world now belonged to them. I giggled slightly at his extremes. Soon after, Yuna began her graceful dance and sent him.

I watched him dissipate into dozens of pyreflies and jumped up and down, waving the whole time - giving him a warm goodbye, a cheery goodbye. When his pyreflies where close to disappearing I smiled sadly. I wanted to chase them - to somehow fly and drag him back down and demand that Yuna un-send him. But I didn't. instead I settle for saying a simply phrase.

"Goodbye."

I let a lone tear slide down my face as his pyreflies disappeared forever. I continued to look - hoping that if I kept staring without looking away without blinking that he'd come back. I watched and searched until my eyes stung from the pain of them not closing. Water filled my eyes as my hope dimmed more and more as time went on.

"I love you." I heard Yunie exclaim. I turned and saw an intangible Tidus attempting to embrace her from behind - but couldn't. my heart ached as I watched Tidus run towards the ledge and jump - leaving the world of the living with a memory for us all; Tidus being Tidus.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Kimahri. "Rikku looks not like Rikku."

I smiled and nodded. "It's difficult in these situations."

He nodded and gestured to Yuna, who looked like she was about to collapse into tears. "Go. Yuna need friend."

I nodded and rushed towards Yuna. Thinking about Auron and being alone in this world could wait.

_Everything I knew just went out the window_

_Know I can't depend on you - forever_

_And I never thought I'd see_

_My life walk away from me_

_I thought we'd always be - together_


End file.
